1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of calculating the values of the neurons of a neural network and a to a system for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art calculation methods calculate the value of each neuron of the neural network completely before beginning to calculate the value of the next neuron. This method necessitates many access cycles to memories in which the magnitudes contributing to the formation of the values of the neurons are stored These methods are therefore slow and imply a high consumption during calculation.
An object of the invention is to provide a calculation method and a system for implementing it that are free of the drawbacks referred to above.